Changeling
'''Changelings '''are pony like instect creatures with the ability of shape-shifting. Apperance and Behaviors Changelings are pony like in shape with a few insect features such as bug like wings and large pupiless eyes. They also have horns, fangs and holes in her legs and bodies. Changelings are generally dark in color. Changelings live in large groups and make their home in a hive. Highly social creatures, Changelings are led by a signal individual such as a Queen. Changelings work together in finding and gathering food and other resources the colony needs to survive. Changelings feed of off love others creatures share for one another, making the Changelings stronger especially in magic. Changelings have the ability to change their form into any pony they see or even more experiences Changelings can make up a new appearance based off of other pony features they have seen. All Changelings can use magic to levitate objects and creatures and fire a beam as a form of self-defense. When a Hive becomes too large or when food resources are low, the Colony may splinter forming new colonies else where. A group of High ranking members with a few lower ranks will wonder off far from their former hive to settled down in an area with plentiful resources. When a new Colony is established a new Queen will be crowned and soon other wondering Changelings will meet up with the new hive. Hierarchy The Changeling Hive is made of different ranks all led by a signal leader, most often a Queen however in some cases a King may rule in the absence of an alpha female. Each rank has their own particular task they provide for the greater good of the colony. Queen - Leader of the Changelings, colonies are more stable with an alpha female. When a Queen is lost, the high ranking females will compete for dominance till one rises as the new Queen. All other high ranked females will disperse to form or join other colonies or remain as subordinates to the new Queen. King - The mate to the Queen and alpha female however the Queen general has a higher rank than the king. In rare cases there have been some small colonies lead by an alpha male, however these group usually disperse or join up with another group with females. Male sometimes leave the colony to join other hives with none related females. Guards - Larger Changelings that protect the hive and maintain order within he colony. Most often a high ranked female takes over as the new Queen if the former Queen had no surviving female offspring. Scouts - A smaller Changelings that make up the work force of the Colony. Scout preform the basic task of keeping the Colony alive and running such as locating resources and maintain the infrastructure of the hive. Scouts also seek out food sources guided by their Queen's order and help gather the love to bring it back to the colony to be shared. Some individuals who take care of the hatching and help rear the young and came be either female or male. Drones - Referred to as the males of the colony, drones can fall into any of the ranks except for Queen. Groups of drones sometimes will wonder off to join other colonies or disperse with other females to start a new colony, in which the biggest strongest drone will became the alpha male. Scavengers - are a larger more menacing Changelings that patrol the Colony's territory and help with finding resources. The main role is the protect the territory's boards and thus don't live within the hive often. Scaveners may be seen in small groups or alone. Highly aggressive, they identify friend from foe based off of scent. Rogues - Loners or small groups of Changelings not attracted to a Colony, most often seen wondering around. Not all Rogues are bad individuals and in most cases have become infected with a disease and were driven out of a hive. Known Hives A list of all known Changeling Hives and Colonies. Chrysalis's Hive - Simply known as The Changeling Hive by the ponies of Equestria, it's location is currently unknown and doesn't have an official name The Destroyers - not really an established colony but contains several Changelings that consider them a small Colony. Underground Kingdom Colony - A large number of Changelings live in the Underground Kingdom but don't have an established Queen, made up mostly of Rogues Changelings.